Stories
Stories The following are lists of stories that have occurred and continue to be told throughout history as lessons. Balthazar and the Revival Wish Balthazar was an ancient Nomian who had a family and children. Through natural causes, his entire family had died. He prayed to the Lothum that they might bring his family back to life. The Lothum were unable to do this, and so they ignored his request. Balthazar instead looked to the Shithum to bring his family back. Vohamanah had responded to the pleads and offered him a deal. Balthazar had to murder his clan leader and become the new leader. He completed his end of the bargain, and Vohamanah fulfilled his wish. Balthazar's family was brought back to him. However, this was done through necromancy and his wife and children were ghouls. Grasping Immortality Before the creation of the seven elven races, there was just one race, the White Elves. These elves were powerful and believed to be direct descendants of the Losrum, and in turn, of Lokara. Their magical powers are superior to most other creatures on Domus, even rivaling the Dragons. Nearing the end of their empire, there was a war between them and the Dragons. Ruciano was a well known mage during this time, and he had conducted experiments on the Dragons. Eventually, he learned how to strip the Dragons of their immortality, and how to absorb that gift. The Orb of Osanna was a tool used to capture a Dragon soul and allow another to absorb it. Ruciano had absorbed the soul and been endowed with immortality. The Lothum had seen this as heretical and punished Ruciano and the White Elves. In a moment, all of the White Elves had been transformed into one of the seven races of mer. Ruciano was imprisoned for eternity, trapped in the very orb he had created to contain a Dragon. Sodom in Kimdar Hotch of Kimdar was considered several things among his clansmen. He was the drunk and the player. Hotch had approached a beautiful woman in the courtyard, and he brought the woman to his home and forced her to make love with him. The woman was opposed at first, but she conceded after it was done. Before his eyes, the woman had transformed into a Daemon. She was the demon servant to the god of deceit and debauchery, Hilmesh. Hotch was taken off to the realm of Hilmesh known as the Plethora Woods. There, he would wander forever and indulge his greatest sexual desires until the end of time. The Black Knight The Black Knight is considered one of history's darker figures. He is an enigma, and rumor has it that he appears on the battlefield to slaughter the weak. In his early life, the knight was a peasant who earned his wages as a carpenter. He was dehumanized by noblemen and wanted power and status more than anything else. When he was unable to payoff his loans, the knight was evicted from his home. Vohamanah had visited the knight and offered him a deal: venture into the emperor's vault and retrieve the Kynscrow Amulet, and he will be given riches. The knight demanded a better deal. Instead of riches, he wanted sorcery and magic. This could be done, but the knight would have to pledge his soul to Vohamanah. The deal was accepted. When it was done, the knight had summoned the Shithum. Vohamanah had granted the knight his desired powers, and given him the Kynscrow Amulet which would increase the knight's magic depending on the soul that is absorbed into the amulet. The knight had become the servant of Vohamanah, as planned from the beginning. He was the Black Knight, and for a time, he served under the Masquerade Guild. He wielded the three artifacts of Vohamanah: the Scythe of Pogomy, the Staff of Vohamanah, and the Kynscrow Amulet. He became the Black Knight, the slayer of the weak and a maker of deals. Witches of Incubo Bellezza was a Moon Elf and a considerable mage among her peers. The Moon Elves had forbidden dark magic because of their belief that they were once beings of light known as the Losrum. Bellezza favored experimenting with dark magic, particularly to use on lesser creatures. During an experimentation, she was able to partially revive a chicken. Her colleagues were in disgust at this, and this form of magic was branded the name, necromancy. Bellezza continued her experiments outside of the mage's college. Eventually, she conducted her necromancy on a Water Elf she had killed. The elf was revived, and could even be controlled to fight for her. However, the flesh of those revived would seer away and the revived would become weak skeletons. Bellezza had recruited other apprentices that she could teach necromancy, and from observing her students and more studies, she was able to further her skills. Bellezza was finally able to revive the dead without damaging the flesh, in fact, she could even heal the flesh. Bellezza and her apprentices had formed a necromancer cult called the Witches of Incubo. Their cult had lived in a large castle protected by the undead. The Moon Elves were against this, and they sent their werewolf pets to stop the witches. Bellezza had killed all the werewolves, but she sacrificed herself doing it. Her cult was able to survive. The remnant eventually grew in size, and they preserved the body of Bellezza for when they might need her most. Category:Stories